She will be loved
by mimsxxx17
Summary: Kelly thinks her life is perfect. Will one encounter change that?
1. Chapter 1: The Victory

Kelly Kelly was perfectly happy with her life. She was doing great on RAW and was improving more and more with the help of the most important person in her life. Her boyfriend, Evan Bourne. Kelly couldn't help but smile as she thought of him. He made her so happy, so complete and they had so much in common that they could finish each other's sentences.

She was getting ready to accompany him to his match later on tonight. Evan was confident that he could win the match but Kelly wasn't so sure. His opponent was so scary and much more experienced that Evan, he was so lethal that they called him The Viper. There was a knock on her door. "Kels, you ready?" Evan called from outside the locker room. "Coming!" she replied. She opened the door and headed with Evan to the ring. The crowd went ballistic as it saw Evan and Kelly walking down the ramp. Evan went to the centre of the ring while Kelly kept cheering him on from outside.

_I hear voices in my head,_

_they council me they understand_

_They talk to me…_

Randy Orton came out and looked straight at Evan Bourne. He narrowed his eyes at him as he entered the ring. Randy climbed to the top rope and did his signature move; both hands outstretched. He dropped swiftly to his feet and the bell rang and both men started circling each other.

Kelly could sense that Evan hadn't any more strength to fight Randy. Randy had picked him apart taking out all the frustration he was feeling on Evan. Suddenly, Evan delivered a kick to Randy's arm that had been recently injured. Evan continued to work on his injured arm while Randy winced in pain with every blow he received.

Now Evan was on the top preparing for his finishing move and Kelly thought that he had already won the match until…."RKO on Bourne! What a great counter by Orton!" Jerry the King Lawler said excitedly, not believing what just happened. The Viper managed to deliver an RKO out of practically nothing. Randy rolled over Evan with the cover. 1,2,3 and Randy rose with his hands held high by the referee. Kelly rolled into the ring and went over to Evan which was wincing in pain. She looked up to see Randy looking at her with his signature smirk plastered on his face. _That smirk could make any woman fall in love _Kelly thought _God he's hot. What the hell are you thinking Kelly? _She shook her head and helped Evan to his feet.

Randy watched as Kelly and Evan walked out of the ring. He smirked once more and the crowd went wild.

As Randy went backstage he was met with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase who immediately showered him with compliments and congratulations. He smiled at them and made his way to the locker room. He turned a corner and came face to face with someone.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you" a voice said softly.

Randy looked up seeing none other than the beautiful girl he saw earlier in the ring with Evan Bourne.

"No problem. Hey you're Kelly Kelly, right?"

"You know my name?" she said surprised.

"Yea. I've been watching you, and you've improved a lot." He said smiling.

Kelly's jaw dropped. Randy Orton, the Legend Killer, The Viper just complimented her wrestling.

"Um, wow, that means a lot, thank you."

"Anytime" He smiled and left.

Kelly leaned against the wall trying to wrap her head around what just happened. She smiled at the memory of Randy smiling. _It's even hotter than when he smirks_ she thought.

**This is my first story so be nice please :) Enjoy and review if you like it. Amy.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Coach

"1,2,3 She's done it! Maryse is the new divas champion!" Michael Cole yelled, excited by the match ended. Kelly clapped and jumped on the spot, genuinely happy for the French-Canadian friend. As Maryse stepped backstage she was welcomed by a breath-taking kiss from her long-time boyfriend, Ted Dibiase who was in Randy Orton group, Legacy. Kelly squealed and ran over to her, giving her a bear-hug. Soon, Maryse was surrounded by divas and superstars, all congratulating her on the match. "Party at my house, you're all invited" Maryse yelled happily and the announcement was met with cheers.

Kelly felt herself being pulled away. She saw Evan and followed him to a quiet spot. "You're coming to the party right?" Evan asked her. Kelly hesitated. As much as she wanted to go to the party, she'd much rather hit the gym. "I'll come later on" she said finally. "Alright, just give me a ring and I'll come for you" Evan replied, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Randy was in the same situation. Cody and Ted kept bugging him to Ted's girl's party and frankly he didn't want to. Sure he was happy for her achievements but it didn't mean that he wanted to celebrate with them. "no" he said firmly to Ted. "Alright Ted we all know that we're not going to convince him to come. Just let it go" Cody said, interrupting Ted's begging. "Thank you" Randy said, feeling the urge to RKO Ted and leave him face first on the ground. "Fine" Ted began dramatically "If you don't want to be a good friend then don't come. I'll live with or without you" Cody raised his eyebrows and shook his head disbelievingly at Ted. Randy rolled his eyes "I'll come later ok? Now shut it" With that he went out, slamming the door on Ted and Cody.

Kelly opened the gym door and wasn't at all surprised when she saw Randy doing weights. He was always at the gym and this wasn't the first time they had encountered here. Kelly acknowledged him with a small smile and then went straight to the punching bag. She was frustrated with herself. Her punches weren't as powerful as she knew they could be. Suddenly, she felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned around slowly to find Randy there. "C-Can I help you with anything?" "You're doing that wrong" Randy replied. "What?" Kelly said astonished that he was even talking to her. "the punches. They should have more strength from the elbow not the wrist" To demonstrated he punched the bag. "Oh ok, thanks" she smiled at him. "Listen, Kelly I've been meaning to ask you something" he said looking down at the ground when speaking. "Yea?" she replied softly. "You could be a really great wrestler, I mean you were a gymnast and that is a big advantage. But you don't have a good coach to train you." He stated plainly. "No, I don't" she replied, puzzled. "I want to train you." He said simply. Kelly stared at him surprised. It was such an honour to be trained be a superstar, let alone one like Randy Orton.

"I..Yea Of course" Kelly couldn't reply fast enough. "Ok, now how about we start with the punches I've never met a wrestler who doesn't know how to punch" he said teasingly. Kelly hit him "Shut up and teach me" she said laughing. However her mind was blazing ahead. She had just accepted to be trained by Randy Orton without a second thought of what her boyfriend might say.

_Ok that's all for this chapter. Sorry if it's short but I still haven't got the hang of this website :) Enjoy and review please. _


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

After two hours of hard training, Kelly had to admit that she was exhausted and the last thing she wanted to do was party. She sighed and wished that she hadn't promised Maryse and Evan that she'll go.

"That was a good session. So tomorrow at ten?" Randy asked her while wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Yea, that'll be great thanks" Kelly replied smiling as they both made their way out of the gym.

"So you going home now?" Randy asked her, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I wish" Kelly groaned remembering her promise to go to Maryse's party. Randy laughed

"Got sucked into it too?"

"what?" Kelly asked Randy confused.

"I got guilt tripped by Ted to go to Maryse's party."

"oh, well then I'll see you there" Kelly said seeing that they have arrived at her locker room.

"How are you going to get there? You said that your car is being repaired…" Randy asked Kelly as they came to a stop.

"I'll call Evan and he'll come for me"

"oh don't bother him. Come with me. We're going at the same place anyways"

Kelly smiled genuinely at Randy "Thanks Randy"

"No problem" Randy said smiling back at her. "I'll pass for you in around 20 minutes ok?"

"That'll be great." Kelly said goodbye to Randy and went in the locker room to clean up and change.

Twenty minutes later they were in Randy's car driving towards the party and Kelly was feeling butterflies in her stomach. What was she thinking letting Randy drive her? She groaned inwardly as she imagined Maryse's and Eve's reaction at her arriving with Randy. She took a deep breath as they turned down a familiar street: one that took them directly to Maryse's house. She heard Randy chuckle and she turned to him, raising her eyebrows.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing but you look as if you're going to a death sentence. Maryse's party cannot be that bad" he said a grin still playing on the edge on his mouth.

"Oh I'm just really tired" Kelly said opting to tell only half the truth.

Randy parked near the driveway and looked at Kelly straight in the eyes. Kelly was startled by the blueness of his eyes and she couldn't help the "wow" that came out of her mouth.

"wow what?" Randy said getting Kelly back on Earth whereas before she was floating on cloud nine.

"what? Emm nothing…the music is really loud." Kelly said, groaning inwardly at her lame excuse.

Randy smirked at her before opening his door and stepping out of the car. Kelly sighed and did the same.

Maryse, Ted, Eve and Melina were all up in the balcony when Ted noticed Randy's car pulling up.

"Woah Randy actually came" Ted said surprised. Randy seldom came to parties and Ted was amazed that he came.

Melina peered over to see a girl come out of the car.

"I didn't know that Randy had…wait….is that Kelly?" Melina said ushering the girls forward so that they can see.

"Oh god, what is Evan going to say" Eve said turning towards her astonished friends.

Evan was drinking a beer in the kitchen when Dolph Ziggler and Nikki Bella came in.

"I didn't know that you and Kelly broke up" Dolph said.

"What? Are you drunk Ziggler?"

"No, but Kelly just came…with Randy" Nikki said

"What?" Evan asked already feeling his blood boiling. He had one flaw in his character and that was jealousy. He felt an urge to go and punch the hell out of Randy Orton.

_This is Part 3...finally __ . I'm now done with exams so will be able to upload a lot more =] thanks for the reviews :)_ _Next one up soon._


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

Before Kelly could even walk through the front door, she was ambushed with yells of "Where have you been?" and "You're late!" She saw Maryse and the French-Canadian beauty raised her eyebrows before pointedly looking at Randy. Kelly sighed and grabbed Maryse's arm and guided her aside.

"It's not what it looks like" Kelly quickly said, defending herself before Maryse could say a word.

"I didn't say anything" Maryse said, crossing her arms.

"You didn't have to. Your face says it all. He just offered me a ride here ok?"

"I believe you but you'd better go find Evan, you know how jealous he gets" Maryse replied, concluding their conversation.

Meanwhile, Randy was with Ted and Cody, drinking a beer. Ted was still proud of having convinced Randy to show up to the party. Cody rolled his eyes for about the millionth time, before his attention was called somewhere else.

"Looks like there's trouble in paradise" he said, nodding towards Evan and Kelly, who were having an argument. As Randy watched them from the distance, Evan caught his eye and came storming towards them. "uh oh" Ted muttered under his breath, watching Randy stand up and meet Evan with a cold glare.

Cody came in between the two men, knowing all too well Randy's sudden temper. "What do you want Evan?" he asked in a polite voice, not wanting to cause a scene.

Evan however ignored him and continued glaring at Randy. "I suggest that you never talk to Kelly ever again" he said angrily.

Randy glanced at Kelly who was pursing her lips and shooting daggers at Evan. He smirked knowing that what he was about to say would make Evan even angrier, if that was possible. He had never met someone that was so possessive of their girlfriend. But then again, if your girl was drop-dead gorgeous like Kelly he couldn't really blame him.

"You know Evan it's going to be real hard for me to coach Kelly if I can't talk to her" He say his smirk now clearly spread across his face. After he uttered the words, he noticed the silence that followed it. The guests were gathered around them and all was quiet except for a Britney Spears song in the background. Evan stared open mouthed at Randy for a few seconds before letting out a laugh "That is the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard right Kel?" he said. Kelly was shocked into silence "uh.."

Evan raised his eyebrows "So it's true?" he snapped, letting his anger get the best of him. "What the hell where you thinking?"

Kelly was now boiling with rage. She had enough of Evan and his jealousy issues. Why couldn't he just be happy that she was being coached by one of the best wrestlers in the business? "I was thinking that maybe it'll be nice to win a match every once in a while! And what I do and don't do isn't your business! It's not like were married for God's sake!" Kelly yelled, before turning her back on Evan and storming off.

Evan was already walking away but her was spun around and he came face to face with the Viper. "Next time you suggest something to me" Randy said between clenched teeth "I will punt you to the head and leave you in a coma" The way that Randy said those menacing words, everyone knew that he meant them. With that Randy walked away, knowing that he was going to get a yelling from Ted and Maryse for screwing up the party.

As he walked out the front door, he could see Kelly sitting on the stairs with her head in her hands. He sat down in front of the blonde-haired girl and stared at her until she slowly raised her head to look at him. She force a slight smile at him. I didn't take a genius to figure that she'd been crying. He gently wiped away her tears with his thumb.

Kelly had never felt like this before. When Randy touched her it felt right. Too right. She slowly pushed his hand away not wanting Evan to make an appearance and start yet another fight. She sighed. They were having these kind of fights daily now. First, it was because of her good friend John Cena then CM Punk and now Randy. This was getting out of hand.

Randy stood up and offered his hand to Kelly "C'mon let's go back to the hotel" he said. Kelly smiled before taking his hand and once again getting in his car.

Review if you like it :)


	5. Chapter 5: Realisation

That night Kelly couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning, a question burning a hole in her mind. Every time she closed her eyes she kept picturing Randy. His mesmerizing ocean blue eyes, his muscled tanned body and his sleeve tattoos, which she found incredibly attractive. She had finally accepted the facts: she had never loved Evan and their relationship was crumbling down into pieces. After a few more minutes Kelly realised that she was not going to fall asleep. She threw on any old clothes and made her way towards the gym. The gym was a good place to let go of all her frustrations and to think.

As soon as she opened the door she saw a man aggressively attacking the punching bag. She smirked and went towards him. He noticed her presence immediately and turned round while wiping sweat from his forehead. "What are you doing here at this time of night?" Randy asked her. "Funny, I was going to ask you the same question" Kelly replied. Randy sat down on some nearby steps "I couldn't sleep" she answered him, sitting next to him. "Yea, same here" he said, taking a sip of his water. An awkward silence filled the gym for a few moments. "You ready for your match against Melina tomorrow?" "Yes, thanks to you" Kelly said, smiling. "It was my pleasure helping you" he replied letting a rarely seen smile, creep upon his face.

They kept talking for a while, enjoying each other's company. Eventually they both returned to their rooms hoping to sleep for a few hours.

The next day Kelly was heading toward the divas locker room but was stopped by her Canadian friend Natalya. "Kelly, Vince wants to see you in his office about some sort of storyline. Right now" She said, motioning towards Vince's office. Kelly smiled gratefully at her friend before walking towards Vince's office. Already there she saw Evan and Randy. Her eyebrows shot upwards…. _Well this is going to be interesting _She thought. "Kelly good you're here" Vince told her. "We have come up with a storyline concerning you three." Kelly gulped. "Here are your scripts. You'll start next week" From Vince's tone Kelly could tell that he wanted no arguments. "You can leave now" he said, briefly dismissing them before burying himself in his work. The superstars and diva left the office before going their separate ways. Kelly walked in the locker room, relieved that only Maryse was there. She needed someone to talk to.

"Ryse, I need your help" she said. The blonde haired beauty patted the space next to her. Kelly opened her mouth but was interrupted by Maryse. "You want to break up with Evan" Kelly blinked "yea, how'd you guess?" Maryse raised her eyebrows "seriously Kels?" she demanded. "I'm guessing you noticed how he's changed" Kelly mumbled. "No, he hasn't changed. He just hid himself from you and you fell for it"

Kelly hung her head. "Why do I always fall for these jerks?" she asked Maryse. The French-Canadian sighed. "We all do sweetie" she said patting Kelly on her back comfortingly. "You're all happy with Ted. Not that I don't like Ted, but…I'm kind of jealous. I want that to" Maryse smiled a soft smile at her. "Hey I've had my bad guys also. I mean, remember Mike?" she said, twisting her face in disgust. Kelly laughed "Yea, he was a douche bag" Maryse hugged Kelly "Don't worry honey, you find the right guy eventually. Maybe he's, you know, tall, muscular, tattooed…" Maryse trailed off peeking at Kelly. Kelly got the hint "As hot as Randy is, we're just friends." Maryse smirked at Kelly "We'll see how that turns out. Now I have to go cheer on as he beats that nerd" "Daniel Bryan?" Kelly questioned "Yea" she said, before blowing a kiss at Kelly and exited the room.

Now it was Kelly turn to go out and face the audience. She was confident that she was going to win the match up. Standing behind the curtain, she heard Melina's theme song and watched as the Latina diva strutted up to the ring. She felt an arm on her shoulder and she turned expecting it to be Evan as he always came to wish her good luck before her matches. But it was Randy "Good luck out there. Don't take your eyes off her. I'll be here after you're gone" Kelly's theme song came blaring through. "Go. Kick some ass for me" he said before flashing his signature smirk. Kelly burst to the ring, now feeling more confident after Randy's words. She raised her hands up before lowering them and slapping a few of her fans' hands. She got in the ring, glared at Melina before going on the second rope and raising both of her hand and pointing at the WWE universe. She jumped down and the referee signalled for the bell. The match started.

Throughout the whole match, Melina was firmly in control, not letting Kelly hurt her apart from a few kicks and slaps. Melina was getting frustrated as Kelly kicked out again with the two count. Kelly remembered Randy telling her to capitalize whenever her opponent would get frustrated. Melina had unwisely turned her back on her and was yelling at the referee for a faster count. Kelly grabbed Melina by the neck, pulling her down for a back breaker. She could hear the Cole's voice on commentary "Did Kelly just use the viper's move?" Jerry 'The King' Lawler couldn't care less whose move it was. He was encouraging Kelly from the commentary table. Melina was down on her knees. Kelly threw one of her legs over Melina's shoulder and hit the K2. She turned her over and got the three count. She beamed in delight as the referee raised her hand in victory.

As Kelly went backstage, Randy was waiting there as promised. He nodded at her, pleased with her performance. "Not bad. You capitalized on her frustration, but you could have been more in control." Kelly took a sip of water, trying to slow down her heart rate. "yea, I know. She's stronger than she looks" Randy stood up "I have to go prepare for my match against Miz. I'll see you later." Kelly mumbled her goodbye. She suddenly was turned around and she felt Randy's lips at her ear "Nice back breaker" he said in his deep voice, causing her to shiver momentarily. He straightened up and left Kelly in a sort of trance.

**I enjoyed writing this chapter :) My exams are almost over and will be writing regularly know =] ** **Reviews make me smile =) **


	6. Chapter 6: Closer

Another week had gone by and it was time for yet another RAW. It was also the beginning of the storyline including Randy, Kelly and Evan. Kelly was putting on her make-up and doing some finishing touches to her hair while her locker room door swung open. Randy stood there, smirking as he saw that he was only in her ring attire. She still hadn't noticed him so he took advantage of the situation, letting his eyes feast on the gorgeous blonde that stood in front of her. He coughed, gaining her attention. She turned, her mouth curving into her ten thousand watt smile. "Hey" she told him softly. "We're going to start shooting soon." He informed her. "Oh, right. I'll be right there"

The main camera was set on Randy Orton's locker room. As soon as the fans saw the name written on the door, screaming was heard. _Mostly girls, _Kelly couldn't help noting. A camera man nodded to Kelly. That was her cue to walk by Randy's locker room. As she walked by, his door opened and he leaned against the door, his signature smirk plastered on his face. "Good job on your match" he said, checking her out. "Thank you" she told him, meeting his blue eyes. He took a sip of his water while she nodded at him and kept on walking. "And cut! Good job guys!" the camera man called out. Randy walked over to Kelly, that was biting in a cereal bar.

"What I want to know is…" she told him, her mouth full "who the hell writes this crappy stuff". Randy raised his eyebrows at her "At least that wasn't that bad" Kelly rolled her eyes "Oh c'mon it the same thing, you check me out, congratulate me on a match that didn't last more than five minutes and me, being the diva so nice that they named twice, thanks you" she said, tossing the wrapper in a nearby bin. "What's wrong with that?" Randy asked, amused by her. She sighed. "I have no idea. I'm just annoyed by everything lately". Randy pulled Kelly to the side as a couple of set workers came piling in the room "Am I annoying?" he asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "You're…bearable" Randy rolled his eyes at her "Right". She stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed at her adorable expression. The nice atmosphere that had taken over was ruined by a voice calling Kelly's name.

Evan was watching his so-called girlfriend laughing with Randy Orton. He ran his fingers through his dark hair as he wondered how their relationship had become like this. All was perfect until his match with Randy a few weeks ago. Then he started coaching Kelly, their friendship was strong and he was insanely jealous. He scoffed. Their relationship had never been perfect. They had been good friends and he ruined all that by asking her out. Kelly being the nice person that she is, didn't have the heart to turn him down. He had realised that through their kisses. She never completely opened up to him and it pained him that she couldn't see him as more than a friend. He had been trying to ignore the fact that she never loved him, but now reality was screaming at him. He smiled at her sticking out her tongue. He knew that the friendship the two share before will never be restored but a guy could hope. He needed to end this, once and for all. He yelled out her name.

Kelly turned around, seeing Evan motioning for her to come to him. She said her goodbyes to Randy and went over to him. He greeted her with the words "We need to talk." Kelly gulped and followed him to his locker room. He turned his dark eyes on her "I think we both know what I'm going to say" Kelly smiled weakly at him "Kind of." Evan sighed as he walked over to her and took both of her hands into his. "I'm so sorry for ruining our friendship. I should have never asked you out" Kelly stared uncomfortably at the ground. Evan threw her hands back at her "But you should have never encouraged me" he spat out, shooting daggers at Kelly. Kelly took a couple of steps back "I didn't know how to let you down" Evan laughed sarcastically "so you lie to me? Every kiss, every touch, that meant nothing to you?" Kelly shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes "No, I, I didn't it would get that far. I kept promising myself that I would tell you but … I never built up the courage" Evan scoffed "So you wasted four months of my life… you pathetic, good for nothing slut" he said coldly. The words hit Kelly like a ton of bricks. She had been called names in the past but these uttered by Evan hurt her the most. She gritted her teeth and slapped him, snapping his head back. She exhaled, not realising that she'd been holding her breath. Meanwhile, Evan was seething. There was a crazed look in his eyes that Kelly didn't like at all.

Randy had met his old friend and on-screen rival, John Cena and they were catching up since it's been a while since they had talked. "So, what going on between you and Kelly?" John asked him, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously. Randy rolled his eyes at WWE's poster boy. "Nothing, we're just good friends, that's all." John put a hand on Randy's shoulder. "Randy I say this because I care… you need a girl" Randy scoffed "There's more to life than just girls John." "You're missing the point. I mean start a serious relationship. You're not getting any younger and maybe you should think about settling down. I mean look at me; I'm engaged to Torrie and let me tell you man, your life changes as soon as you open up to somebody" Randy sighed "I can't believe I'm saying this but ,for once, you might be right" John scoffed at the Viper "I'm pretty sure this isn't my first time being right… Well, I hope it isn't" Randy let John wondering if it really was his first time being right, while he set out for his locker room to prepare for his upcoming match.

As Randy was walking towards his locker room he heard noise coming from Bourne's room. He paused to listen. He heard a girl's voice, he assumed it must be Kelly's, then he heard a thud and a scream. He gritted his teeth as he burst through the door. "What the hell is going on?" he yelled as he saw Kelly on the floor with a terrified look on her face, and Evan towering over her. Randy saw red as he saw tears streaming down Kelly's cheeks. He grabbed Evan by his shirt and literally threw him out of the room. Evan seemed to have realised what he did and he mumbled a sorry before fleeing the scene. Randy kneeled down next to Kelly and gently wiped her tears away. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her, burying her face in his chest. He sighed and rubbed her back, promising it will all turn out fine.

_That's all for now :) Enjoy and review please. Thanks to all that reviewed on the past chapter =]_


	7. Chapter 7: Apologies and storylines

A few days had passed and Kelly hadn't talked to Randy after she broke down in front of him. He was growing more frustrated every day, missing the blonde greatly. He was now venting his anger in the gym, hitting the punching bag repeatedly. "Hmm, I come to the gym… who might be there? Oh obviously the gym resident Randy Orton." Randy rolled his eyes, while turning around to face the champ, John Cena. "Dude, you need a life." John told him, while grabbing a water bottle off a nearby table. "What do you want John?" Randy snapped, his short temper coming into play. A slow smile came onto John's face. "Oh snappy are we?" he said laughing. Randy groaned and hit the punching bag, wishing it was John's face that he was punching. "So, where's your trainee?" Randy sighed. "Don't know. I haven't spoken to her." "Well what are you waiting for idiot?" Randy glared at him causing the shorter man to take two steps back. Randy grabbed his stuff and exited the gym, ignoring John, who was calling his name. He got into an open elevator, not paying any attention to the people in it. That is until; he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around. "What the hell do you want?" he growled, his eyes narrowed. Evan shifted his feet, uncomfortable under Randy's glare. "I already apologised to Kelly and I thought that you ought to know that I have no idea what came over me, I just lost it." Randy shook his head. "I lose it sometimes to but you never see me throwing my girl on the floor" he spat out. They had gotten on the floor that Randy's room was in and he left, wanting nothing more than a cold shower and a good sleep.

The next morning he was woken up by his annoying ring tone. He reached out to get it, cursing whoever it was. "Hello?" he said, groggily. "Hey Randy, it's...Uh... Kelly." Randy sat up straight. "Kelly. It's kind of early" he said, not noticing that the sun was already blazing. "Early? Randy it's ten already." Randy groaned. He had slept in, again. "Listen Randy since you just got up; do you want to go get breakfast? I'm starving" Randy smiled, while trying to put on his shirt while still on the phone. It wasn't working. "Yea, I'll be down there in ten ok?" "Sure, see you" He hung up, put on his shirt and jeans and made his way to the lobby, where Kelly was waiting. She smiled her bright smile as soon as she got a glimpse of him, making him smile. "Hey so where do you want to eat? I'm hungry" he greeted her. "Maryse recommended a café just down the road" she said, leading the way.

A while after they were seated and their orders already taken. An awkward silence fell at the table. "So, I saw Evan yesterday" Randy said, wanting to know how Kelly was doing after the bad break-up. "Yea, he came and talked to me as well" "Did you accept his apology?" Kelly sighed. "Yes. I did. What he did was bad, but our relationship was complicated and I pretty much deserved it." Randy scoffed. "Whatever. Where have you been these past days? I haven't seen you much" Kelly shrugged "Around." Randy frowned but didn't push it. The two friends continued talking and enjoying their time together. After Randy paid both of their coffees, he had insisted on paying, Kelly's phone rang. She muttered a few words and turned to face Randy. "Steph wants us at the arena" she told him. "What for now?" Kelly shrugged "No idea, but we should probably go" Randy nodded and led the way towards his car so they could go to the arena together.

They immediately ran into some crew members who told them that Vince was waiting in his office. The two wrestlers quickened their pace, as they both knew that Vince was not the most patient person. Sure enough, when they entered his office he was pacing from side to side, and if Kelly had heard correctly, talking to himself. He sat down on his posh leather chair and allowed them to sit on the not-so comfortable chairs he had set out for them. Butterflies were setting in Kelly's stomach, what if they were going to lose their jobs? She highly doubted Randy would, but she still wasn't a top diva at WWE. She hadn't even won the diva's title yet, despite already holding five years in WWE. She stopped her train of thought as Vince had already started talking and she hadn't even been paying attention to him. Vince's tone was pure business, however he couldn't help the tone of annoyance that crept onto his voice as the broke the news to the two wrestlers. "I was approached by Evan Bourne a few hours ago and he told me that he wanted out of this storyline. I have no idea what happened but it is extremely unprofessional to bring personal matters into this." He told them curtly. Kelly gulped, she had gotten the opportunity to work on a big storyline and Evan just blew it up for her. Anger bubbled through her veins as she imagined herself slapping Evan, repeatedly. Vince's voice brought her back to reality as she returned to his overflowing desk, and the greedy way that he was looking at her. She shifted into her seat uncomfortably. "However, after some discussion with the creative team, we decided to keep the storyline between you two and just leave Evan out" He raised his eyebrows at them. "Is that fine with you?" Kelly nodded her head so fast she was sure that if she was trying out for a bubble-head commercial, she would have gotten the part then and there. Randy nodded and stood up to grab the scripts that Vince was handing them. "You get started tomorrow night." He told them, before dismissing them.

Randy and Kelly were just walking around the arena, not feeling like returning back to a dull hotel. "So…" Kelly said, wanting to break the awkward silence that had fallen upon them. Randy ran a hand over his head, looking down at the blonde that was standing next to him. "You want some training since we haven't done any this past week?" he asked her. She nodded enthusiastically, wasting no time, grabbing his hand and leading him to the gym.

_Not a really good chapter :( anyways those who read my Hero story should know that I am going to re-write it since I got a better idea. :) it will be uploaded soon… but the first chapter will be short :) reviews are love =]_


	8. Chapter 8: You stink

It was Monday; therefore RAW would be taking place that night. Kelly was getting ready for her segment with the Bella twins, where she would reveal to the WWE universe of her break up with Evan Bourne. She was re-arranging her already perfect curls, butterflies had taken over her stomach, this was the start of her first, big storyline and she wanted to impress.

She nodded absentmindedly as a crew member went over her lines and the make-up artists added a few finishing touches to her face. As the head crew member looked happy enough with her appearance, it took all of Kelly's will power not to slap the smirk of the man's face as her let his eyes wander over her body. She felt a person stand next to her and from his tattooed arms she recognised Randy Orton. The crew member made himself scarce as he saw Randy's glare and Kelly couldn't help but smile, he was protecting her. The thought made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"So are you ready for your big night?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Yes!" she said excitedly. Then, fears of messing up, looking stupid in front of everybody took over. "Or not" she said in a panicked voice. She ran her hand through her blonde locks, ignoring the dirty looks she was getting from her hairdresser, which was now working on the Bellas. Randy rolled his eyes, earning himself a slap on his forearm.

"Ow, what was that for?" he said, rubbing the spot Kelly had hit.

"For being so insensitive! Hello! Girl having a panic attack right next to you!" she yelled.

"Drama Queen" he scoffed, then shot her a smile to let her know he was joking with her. "So you know what you got to do tonight right?"

"Yup" she said, popping the "p" "First, shoot segment with the Bella Twins, then I have a match against Alicia Fox, which the Nexus will interrupt. They enter the ring and start beating me up, then Wade does his finisher on me, and orders Gabriel to go up top. Then you come with a chair beating them up." She told him, all in one breath.

"And then we have a backstage segment" Randy replied, agreeing to Kelly's narration.

Kelly's face showed pure terror as a stage hand motioned to her to come so that they could shoot the segment.

"Oh come off it Barbie girl" Randy smirked, avoiding her hand before it could connect with him. She scowled at him, she hated the nickname Cena had given her, yet it continued to haunt her wherever she went. "You'll do just fine." He told her, giving her a small hug and shooing her towards the cameras. Kelly shot one more look at him, and he smiled encouraging her.

Kelly had no idea why but the hug and smile that Randy had given her, gave her confidence. She sat on the chair that had been set up for her, and waited for her cue. She went through her messages as she waited for the crew to signal her. When they did, she put on her trademark smile and ignored the camera that was focused on her. Then the door flew open, and the Bella twins came in, each going by her side.

"Oh my god Kelly! We just heard! Are you all right?" they asked simultaneously.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked, a confused look upon her face.

"You and Evan broke up!" Nikki exclaimed

"But you were so cute together!" Brie sighed, a hand on her heart.

"Yea, we broke up" Kelly said, with a smile that was closer to a grimace.

"But are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm good. Now if you excuse me, I have a match against Alicia Fox" she said, while she stepped around Nikki and left the room.

"Awh, I'm sad they looked so good together." Nikki sighed.

"Oh come off it Nikki" Brie scoffed "He'd look better with anyone of us, any day"

"True" Nikki agreed, linking arms with her sister.

Kelly came out it in her blue attire with the WWE audience cheering her on. She smiled at them while glaring at the arrogant red-haired diva. The usual referee signalled the bell and Kelly and Alicia locked up. Kelly had her trapped at the turnbuckle and she kicked and punched trying to wear her down. She grabbed Alicia by her hair, ignoring the protesting referee, and hit a running bulldog. Just on time the Nexus theme song hit, and out emerged Wade Barrett, and the rest of his toy boys, as Cena had taken to calling them. Kelly crawled to the turnbuckle, as fear crossed her face. She knew the Wade would never actually hurt her, but he had an intimidating presence that always made her feel like a weak, little girl.

Kelly watched helplessly as the Nexus circled her. She had tried to make a run for it, but Heath Slater intercepted her. She was staring Wade dead in the eyes, when Otunga hit her from behind. She collapsed to the floor, and the nexus started kicking her, some a little harder than they were supposed to be. Kelly clutched her stomach as she let out a small groan of pain. She felt Wade heave her upon his shoulder; she could vaguely make out the Jerry's cries of astonishment, while Cole muttered something about "uncalled for". Kelly braced herself for the worst as Wade muttered a 1,2,3 under his breath and slammed her down on the mat.

_Ouch…_was the first thing that crossed her mind, as her eyes started focusing again. Every part of her body was screaming in pain, now even more so as she was being dragged to the nearest turnbuckle where Gabriel was already waiting. She opened her left eye and watched Justin calculating the distance. The rest of the Nexus were calling out words of encouragement. Justin stood up preparing himself for his finisher, Kelly knew he was purposely stalling for Randy to emerge. He didn't have to wait for long. Randy came out from the crowd moments later, handing a low blow to Gabriel and chasing the rest of the Nexus with a steel chair in his hand. When the heels left the arena, Randy bent down to face her, and slowly started to stroke her hair. He then proceeded to scoop her up in his arms and carry her out of the arena. Kelly buried her face in his chest but quickly moved away when she realised that he was covered in his usual puddle of oil.

"You stink of Baby Oil. It's making me dizzy" she told him under her breath. He chuckled quietly, as he turned away from the cheers and screams of the WWE crowd.


End file.
